From The Darkest Side
by kim ah reum
Summary: kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. satu yang terdiri dari dua. aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai -Cho Kyuhyun / bukankah cinta juga sama? aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain -Marcus Cho / Kyumin, GS, Remake, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah Remake dari novel karya Shanti Agatha dengan judul From The Darkest Side**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ide cerita dan sebagian besar cerita diambil dari novel aslinya dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

Title :

**From The Darkest Side **

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Marcus Cho as Namja

And other cast

Warning :

GS, Typos, de el el

.

.

Chapter 1

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya,yang menyetir disebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya. Hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Sungmin saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Sungmin yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Sungmin selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sungmin menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Lee Soonkyu, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Soonkyu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau keluar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Sungmin dan Soonkyu hanya bertemu saat Soonkyu pulang liburan kerumah, Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap Soonkyu sebagai ibunya, selain karena Soonkyu tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Sungmin orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakek meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Sungmin tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Soonkyu juga tidak peduli.

Sungmin menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris terkenal.

Sampai suatu ketika Soonkyu menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Sungmin untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohan di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Soonkyu dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstick pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Kyuhyun, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Kyuhyu? Dia tahu segalanya.." Soonkyu tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Kyuhyun ingin melihatmu."

_Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? _Sungmin menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik.

_Calon suami Soonkyu pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Soonkyu, _desah Sungmin dalam hati.

_Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah,_ tambahnya menghibur diri. Meski ia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Kakek dan neneknya juga Soonkyu tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Rupanya calon suami Soonkyu ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kanan dan kiri jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka terhenti, Sungmin sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Soonkyu rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau sungmin segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, karena begitu mereka sampai, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Soonkyu?" Tanya pelayan tiu dengan ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Soonkyu mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, kea rah Sungmin dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa_. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Soonkyu, _desah Sungmin dalam hati.

"Saya Yesung, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Soonkyu dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Sungmin terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Soonkyu pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya. Impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Sungmin tidaak termasuk dalam daftar impiannya itu. Sungmin tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Soonkyu yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Sungmin akan kembali kekehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tidak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa.

Yesung membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Soonkyu langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Soonkyu tapi matanya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Soonkyu untuk pertama kalinya. Semula dia pikir laki-laki itu dalah lelaki botak berjenggot dan gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri didepannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi bahkan tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya.

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Cho Kyuhyun, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun. Lelaki dengan hidung mancung dan rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Soonkyu yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Dan ini pasti Sungmin," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona. Sungmin menyadari dia ternganga ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Sungmin, putri kecilku," Soonkyu berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Sungmin, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Sungmin mengganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Kyuhyun sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Kyuhyun saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam Kyuhyun pasti malu dipanggil 'appa' oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan. Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Kyuhyun."

Lelaki itu menatap Soonkyu tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya. Lalu mengamit lengan Soonkyu. Kyuhyun mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sedikit antipati kepada Kyuhyun, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Soonkyu menoleh pada Sungmin, "kau ingin ikut Sungmin?" suaranya penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Sungmin mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tidak ingin Sungmin mengganggu.

Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Sungmin tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Kyuhyun tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Soonkyu dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Kyuhyun sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Soonkyu dan Sungmin.

Soonkyu dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Darling, kau salah, Sungmin tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"iya… tapi.. tapi.." suara Soonkyu hilang karena kebingungan. "Tapi Sungmin lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Sungmin?" sekali lagi Soonkyu menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin cepat-cepat selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tidak mau Soonkyu marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Soonkyu dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan lalu bergumam. "Kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Sungmin, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu," matanya menunjuk kearah televisi plasma yang menempel didinding yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh… kalu boleh saya ingin membaca buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Soonkyu tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dank au memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Sungmin memerah.

Tapi kyuhyun hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Soonkyu terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Soonkyu melirik Sungmin dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kyuhyun, lalu menggandeng soonkyu, membawanya pergi keluar ruangan.

Sungmin merasa sangat lega ketika di tinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyak buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan biuku-buku literatur bisnis, Sungmin tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama.. Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya…

.

.

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Sungmin, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya disemu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan didepannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyuntuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Sungmin, ingat itu."

**TBC**

.

.

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan jika ff ini adalah **remake** dari novel **From The Darkest Side** karya **Shanty Agata.**

Hanya cast-nya saja yang saya ganti dengan KyuMin.

Bagi yang belum pernah membaca novel ini sebelumnya, mungkin akan sedikit membingungkan. Tapi setelah terbiasa, saya harap kalian akan menyukai kisah romantis yang berbeda ini.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang bersedia meninggalkan review.

Pay.. Pay..

Kim Ah Reum


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah Remake dari novel karya Shanti Agatha dengan judul From The Darkest Side**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ide cerita dan sebagian besar cerita diambil dari novel aslinya dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

Title :

**From The Darkest Side **

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Marcus Cho as Namja

And other cast

Warning :

GS, Typos, de el el

.

.

Chapter 2

"Kau milikku Sungmin, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ketelinganya.

Sungmin tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terdduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia mesih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi?

Sungmin mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi… Tapi mungkinkah ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Sungmin menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia.

_Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini_, gumam Sungmin dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Soonkyu dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Sungmin berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Sungmin mendekat kearah meja kerja Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Sungmin mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusai sepuluh tahunan. Seorang anak dengan rambut kecoklatan diyakini Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun langsung memegang kedua pundak Sungmin, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Sungmin mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyuhyun. "Maaf.. Saya.. Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang ku sayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandungku."

Sungmin tersenyum getir, setidaknya Kyuhyun lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya… Dimana Soonkyu? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun memang datang sendirian.

"Soonkyu menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Kyuhyun, menyadari kebingungan Sungmin, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita keruang makan."

Mau tak mau Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Sungmin.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Sungmin terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu…"

"Oh iya," jawab Sungmin buru-buru. "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit di temukan.. Tadi saya terlalu asik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Sungmin merona.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Sungmin termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Aneh?" ulangnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

.

.

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya dikursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja.. dia sudah berhasil membujuk Soonkyu dan Sungmin menginap dirumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Soonkyu. Begitu Sungmin berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Soonkyu langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya. Perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Kyuhyun sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Soonkyu agar kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Soonkyu.

Bukan Soonkyu yang diinginkannya…

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan. Dan Kyuhyun langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kyuhyun dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Soonkyu, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin siang tadi."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak Cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Kyuhyun marah. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. "Aku menginginkan Sungmin, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati cumbuannya,"sosok dikegelapan itu menyeringai marah. "Soonkyu adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil mengiring Sungmin masuk kerumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Soonkyu? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Kyuhyun sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Soonkyu meremehkan dan menghina Sungmin secara tersirat seharian ini benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku. Dan kau tahukan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening. "Takkan ku izinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Sungmin bukan gadismu!"

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Sungmin adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Sungmin dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Sungmin terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang"

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu." Geram Kyuhyun mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ketempatku, duduk di kegelepan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Kyuhyun, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, makhluk kejam itu turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya…

.

.

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Sungmin di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada dirumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Sungmin yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Kyuhyun harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Sungmin, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Kyuhyun bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Kyuhyun cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar –untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Kyuhyun katakana tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Sungmin adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya. Dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Sungmin siap menjadi miliknya.. dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Sungmin, jangan lupakan itu."

**TBC**

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai.

Sudah paham kah dengan alur ceritanya?

Next chap saya akan bongkar kejadian dua belas tahun lalu yang menghubungkan Sungmin dengan 'sosok di kegelapan'.

Kalian juga akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya 'sosok di kegelepan' itu di chapter depan…

Tinggalkan review dan jangan jadi silent rider jika berharap ff ini update kilat..

Pay.. pay..

Kim Ah Reum


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebuah Remake dari novel karya Shanti Agatha dengan judul From The Darkest Side**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ide cerita dan sebagian besar cerita diambil dari novel aslinya dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

Title :

**From The Darkest Side **

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Marcus Cho as Namja

And other cast

Warning :

GS, Typos, de el el

.

.

Chapter 3

Sungmin bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orang tua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara music dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Sungmin, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Sungmin mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri dibelakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Sungmin mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya. Disana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Sungmin, _halmoni _tidak mau kamu tersesat, disini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Sungmin kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak dipinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu,_ halmoni_ akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka. "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, _halmoni _pasti akan mendengarnya."

Sungmin kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Sungmin tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar dibenaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sungmin langsung panic.

_Hey.. kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Sungmin menoleh kearah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim. Dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Sungmin berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggir taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Sungmin pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan. Disana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah… dan di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Sungmin kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, dan entah bagaimana Sungmin seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona. "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Sungmin kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama_ halmoni_ tadi… Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Sungmin kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Sungmin kecil.

_Lari! Ayo lari!_

Sungmin berusah berteriak, memperingatkan Sungmin kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Sungmin kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu, tatapannya terarah pada darah dibahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Sungmin kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah,"Oh… Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Sungmin kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa di obati dengan ini? _Halmoni_ selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih." Sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil plaster itu dari tangan Sungmin dan memasukannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin kecil.

"Lee Sungmin… dan kau bilang sedang bersama _halmoni_mu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Sungmin dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "hmm… sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya _halmoni_mu bisa menemukanmu."

Sungmin menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Sungmin kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Sungmin mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Sungmin kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan sungmin kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memejukan kelingkingnya, "Janji?"

Sungmin kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Sungmin. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu." Gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung kearahnya! _Apakah dia menyadari kehadiranku?_

Tatapan mata Sungmin menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat bergelombang itu… mata cokelat itu… semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Sungmin mengenalinya.

"Kyuhyun…?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Marcus."

.

.

Sungmin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Kyuhyun, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Sungmin mengusap keringat didahinya, mimpi itu… mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau Cuma mimpi…

Sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang lalu menuang air kegelas dari teko yang terletak disamping ranjang. Setelahmeminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menungggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Sungmin mengernyit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh…

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya.

"Kau milikku Sungmin, jangan lupakan itu.."

.

.

Sungmin terbangun di dini hari yang temaram.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Masuk," Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, siapa yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Sungmin, saya di perintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Sungmin mengernyit, melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan.

"Tidak usah… saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Soonkyu sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pecan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sungmin, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapakan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini… semua pakaian nona sudah di siapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Sungmin ternganga.

Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya di gantung dengan rapi dibalik plastic pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan semua pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti… tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kau pasti salah." Sungmin berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya. "Mungkin… mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi anda."

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun menyiapakan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, apakah Kyuhyun tetap berpendapat Sungmin akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Soonkyu? Tapi, meskipun Kyuhyun berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu.

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Sungmin memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Soonkyu. Sungmin mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Soonkyu atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Soonkyu pasti tidak akan suka kalau Sungmin memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku… aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tasku? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja.

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini." Jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke kamar mandi daan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Sungmin termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencarii sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau , meski dengan dahi berkerut Sungmin melangkahmasuk kamar mandi. Dia tidak biasa dilayani, dan tidak suka dilayani.

Kamar mandi itu di penuhi kaca, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Sungmin.

Pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath-tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Sungmin lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Sungmin dari tidur ayam-ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu wajahnya langsung memerah.

Secepat kilat Sungmin menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Kyuhyun yang besandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Sungmin, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Sungmin mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk kekamar mandi dimana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah dan leher Sungmin yang merona, ada api memancar disana, dan ekspresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Kyuhyun, pikir Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam dikamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasiih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Sungmin langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan menyadari laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana, menunggu.

"Te… terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskippun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki itu begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Sungmin sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey… apakah orang ini sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya berbeda?

"Bagus," gumam Kyuhyun lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan. Oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang. Kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Kyuhyun menyiapkan bajunya?

Sungmin mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya tapi sosok Kyuhyun sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Sungmin menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih disana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"_Sajangnim_ memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi,_ Sajangnim_ sangat menakutkan kalau marah." Suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis yang di bacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona"

Sungmin menoleh keranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikirkan pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus.

Masih termangu, Sungmin membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membimbing dirinya untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Sungmin yang terurai.

Sementara Sungmin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang! Yang terpantul disana bukanlah Sungmin yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi merona dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu.

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil menyisir.

Sungmin tergagap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangan sendriri.

"Oh ya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raibnya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut anda lagi, begitu perintah Sajangnim kepada saya tadi."

Hah?

Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar.

Sejenak Sungmin termangu, lalu teringat pesan Kyuhyun tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Kyuhyun bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Soonkyu sudah menunggu disana.

Dengan bergegas, Sungmin melangkah ke ruang makan.

.

.

Lelaki itu menatap Yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun.

Dibalik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Sungmin yang berisi pakaiannya dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu." Gumamnya tegas.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Marcus"

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau,Yesung, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua." Jawab Yesung, suaranya masih datar.

Marcus tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Kyuhyun_… tapi padaku_?" dengan pelan Marcus beranjak tepat di hadapan Yesung yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Yesung cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia padaku," gumam Marcus dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak… aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah…. Ah, tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Marcus tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Yesung pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalirdi pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah, kenapa Kyuhyun _Sajangnim_ tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Yesung akhirnya.

Marcus terkekeh. "Ya… Ya… karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak aka nada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya." Marcus menoleh, senyumnyahilang dan menatap Yesung tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengertikan?"

Yesung mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemmudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Yesung mencoba mengingatkan kakek Sungmin bahwa ada bahaya mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Marcus muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Yesung, di lalu menatap Yesung ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Yesung segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te… Terimakasih Tuan Marcus."

Marcus terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Yesung langsung pucat pasi begitu Marcus mengungkapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidaak mungkinkan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdosa? Tapi Yesung kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Marcus pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya sedikit pun belas kasih di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia pada anda Tuan Marcus, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil.."

"Hei… Kau menghinaku." Marcus terkekeh, "aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Yesung menatap Marcus dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Marcus mampu_, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Marcus memastikan kalau Yesung tahu bahwa Marcus mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Marcus tampak puas dengan sikap diam Yesung, "Aku ingin kau setia padaku, bukan kepada Kyuhyun," Marcus merenung lalu menatap tas Sungmin yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Marcus menoleh kepada Yesung, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Yesung langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, Ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu dan menurutku…" api di mata Marcus menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Yesung makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Marcus memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Yesung berdoa, untuk Soonkyu. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Marcus padanya, Yesung berharap agar Kyuhyun _Sajangnim _bisa membujuk Tuan Marcus untuk membatalkannya. Kalau tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Soonkyu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya dari awal saya bingung akan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai Daren dan Marcus sebagai Lucas atau sebaliknya.

Tapi karena saya tidak suka dengan nama Marcus -yang menurut saya terkesan angkuh dan pemberontak- akhirnya saya pilih Marcus berperan sebagai Lucas.

Masih banyak Typo(s) ya? Saya mohon maaf.

Untuk chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang kan?

Saya usahakan chapter depan akan update cepat. Karena Ramadhan nanti saya tidak janji bisa posting chapter baru.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne..

Pay.. Pay..

Kim Ah Reum


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebuah Remake dari novel karya Shanti Agatha dengan judul From The Darkest Side**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ide cerita dan sebagian besar cerita diambil dari novel aslinya dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

Title :

**From The Darkest Side **

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Marcus Cho as Namja

And other cast

Warning :

GS, Typos, de el el

.

.

Chapter 4

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah di siapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Sungmin mengernyit, tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula dimana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Sungmin hingga gadis itu langsung memutar badannya, dia behadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sungmin, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu." Sambungnya.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "Te… Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Soonkyu di sana.

"Soonkyu tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Kyuhyun tenang. Lalu mendahului Sungmin ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Sungmin duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh charisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Sungmin mengerjab mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya.. Soonkyu terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi _haraboeji _dan_ halmoeni _mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Sungmin tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya. "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspersi Sungmin. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Soonkyu? Kenapa bukan _Eomma_ atau _Mommy_? Kyuhyun bertanya cepat, membuat tangan Sungmin yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topic pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Sungmin terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah… mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya _Eomma,_" Sungmin berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin berbohong.

"Anak baik." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat kearah Sungmin, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Soonkyu tidak mau di panggil _Eomma _olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu di hadapan Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu tidak mempu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak berpikir,lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhr yang ku inginkan." Gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Sungmin sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun tadi… apa maksudnya?

.

.

Soonkyu terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Soonkyu mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini, kamar Kyuhyun.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging dibibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan di penuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti… Soonkyu menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Kyuhyun adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Soonkyu sebagai artis pengisi acara disana. Saat melihat Kyuhyun pertama kalinya, Soonkyu langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kyuhyun juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Soonkyu tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Kyuhyun.

Well….

Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Kyuhyun selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Soonkyu sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Soonkyu, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Soonkyu perlu memastikan bahwa Kyuhun tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Soonkyu dengan keahliannya yang membuat Soonkyu hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

_Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur deganku._

Soonkyu bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris penuh dengan skandal dan gossip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian di ceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahannya. Perceraian menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya. Soonkyu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia. Sampai dia bertemu Kyuhyun, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Soonkyu melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku_.

Senyum Soonkyu makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melawati lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Sungmin."

Langkah Soonkyu langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari Kyuhyun _Sajangnim, _semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Sungmin. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu… Soonkyu mengernyit, itu suara Yesung, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Soonkyu tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Sungmin? Sungmin? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Sungmin?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Kyuhyun dan memastikan Yesung di pecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Sungmin.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Soonkyu langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Soonkyu berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Kyuhyun lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Soonkyu sebelumnya.

.

.

Soonkyu mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang di warnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera –hasil perawatan salon ternama- tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Soonkyu telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Soonkyu melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, soonkyu melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Soonkyu memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak di kunci.

Apakah Kyuhyun masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Soonkyu tersenyum. kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Kyuhyun memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Soonkyu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Soonkyu mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki kamar calon suaminya.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki'.

Soonkyu mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk mengganti karpet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas soonkyu melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, soonkyu membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto disana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalamnya membuat soonkyu ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Sungmin! Ada Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, sungmin yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Sungmin yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Sungmin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi jalan.

Soonkyu membuka semua album foto itu dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu semuanya berisi foto Sungmin sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun punya album foto seperti ini?

Tangan Soonkyu mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar di belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4 selesai…

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak dari chap pertama sampai cap ketiga kemarin. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu, tapi semua jejak dari kalian selalu saya baca dan saya hargai itu. Terima kasih.

Saya akan usahakan untuk bisa publish chapter 5 sebelum ramadhan. Benar-benar akan saya usahakan. Tapi mohon maaf jika tidak terpenuhi.

Tetap tinggalkan jejak ya…

Sampai jumpa.

Pay.. Pay..

Kim Ah Reum


End file.
